


Space Invaders - Part 1

by Walkinrobe



Series: So Dramatic [26]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinrobe/pseuds/Walkinrobe
Summary: Everything’s happening in the Virtue Moir household.- Ashlynn is about to start school- Oliver’s being a sneaky ratbag- there’s some ‘best ever’ sex going on- and Scott asks the kids a very interesting question





	Space Invaders - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned this is very, very smutty.
> 
> If you’re my sister, best you not read this one.

September 2031

She wakes up to find a warm hand nestled between her breasts. 

Again? 

She’s spoken to him about this so many times. About how she doesn’t like it and that’s it’s not appropriate to encroach into someone’s personal space like this. It’s incredibly frustrating.

‘Scott,’ she hisses.

She watches his eyes flash open. It’s unusual that she’d be awake before him but the unwelcome, clammy hand was distracting enough to rouse her from her sleep.

‘You OK, Sweetheart?’ he asks in response to her snippy tone of voice. 

‘I’m being felt up in my sleep. Again,’ she whinges. ‘We’ve spoken about this endlessly. I’m beyond frustrated. It’s gotta stop. Please. I need you to work with me on this’.

‘For God’s sake,’ he huffs. ‘I’d be pissed off too, if I was you. Hang on. Let me help you’.

She removes the hand tucked snuggly between her boobs. Scott rolls over and gets out of bed. He turns to face her and reaches across the bed to scoop up the culprit - seven year old Oliver. 

Oli doesn’t stir as Scott gently rests Oli’s head against his shoulder and rubs their son’s back while making a ‘shhhhhhhh’ sound.

‘In his own bed, eh?’ Scott mouths to her.

‘Yep, give it a try. It’s only 5:30am. He doesn’t usually wake until 7:30am, he’ll sleep for another hour and a half, at least,’ she whispers in response.

*

Successfully transferring sleeping kids into their own beds? It’s a special life skill he only discovered he possessed once he became a father.

He loves a snuggly little person burrowed into his shoulder, their small, relaxed arms delicately encircled around his neck. 

He loves their deadweight and sleep-induced pliantness, a testament to the trust and comfort they feel when their father holds them.

He loves the feeling of being a fucking winner when the little person is kissed goodnight and safely deposited in their own bed, freeing up space in his and Tess’ bed, the couch or wherever else they’d fallen asleep.

Like right now, after placing a sneaky Oliver back into his own bed. Oli is a master at executing a stealthy post-midnight dash into their bed. To be honest, it’s getting a bit ridiculous. Each of their kids fall asleep in their own beds but five nights out of seven they awake to find either Oli or Ashy snoozing between them. Or worse, both of them.

So much for the marital bed being a safe haven of sleep and sex. There’s not much spontaneous middle of the night fucking going on the Virtue Moir residence these days.

He ducks his head into their other kids’ rooms as he creeps back to bed. All soundly asleep in different states of slumber. Tom with his foot hanging out the end of the bed, Jamie snoring softly and Ashlynn clutching her Minnie Mouse. 

Fuck, he loves those kids. 

Especially when they’re all sleeping.

When he gets back to their room Tess is sleeping on her side. Her dark hair a mess on her pillow and her pyjama top still askew from where Oli had wriggled his hand into it.

He climbs into bed behind Tess, smooshing her hair out of the way so he can cuddle up to her and lay his head on her pillow too.

He momentarily contemplates rousing her, inching his hand under the waistband of her pyjama pants, his usual calling card for a sleepy fuck. But he doesn’t want to disturb her, she looks so peaceful and was complaining she was tired at dinner. So, instead he wraps his arm around her and pulls her against his body, kissing behind her ear.

‘Love you, Tessa Jane,’ he murmurs.

‘You’re a good Dad, Moir’ mumbles a half asleep Tess.

He smiles.

It’s the best compliment she can give him.

*

She loves that, after all these years, they still sleep woven together. Scott’s arm proprietorially slung around her body in some way, shape or form.

Scott’s tactile nature is one of the personality traits he’s bestowed upon all four of their kids. Which is why she’s frustratingly, and much too regularly, finding Oliver’s hand between her boobs. She and Scott have had so many talks with him about it. Oli is being a cheeky monkey - it’s not abating and she’s no idea what to try next.

Right now Oli and his compulsion to rest his hand on her chest is the last thing on her mind. That’s because she knows, despite his best efforts, Scott hasn’t fallen back to sleep. He’s thumb is very gently and rhythmically stroking her waist.

She exhales.

‘You OK?’ Scott asks, his thumb stilling. ‘Sorry, was that annoying you?’

She twists so she’s facing him. Even though it’s dark she can see his eyes. She smiles and leans in to softly kiss his mouth.

‘What would you say to some old school, pre-dawn fucking?’ she says hopefully.

‘I’d say let’s lock our bedroom door because I’m not having a repeat of that time Ash walked in on us mid-orgasm’ he laughs quietly.

Scott gets up and strides over the door, turning the lock, then double checking it’s properly engaged. 

Twice. 

By the time he comes back to their bed she’s stripped off her pjs and is naked. There’s no time for undressing each other. Time to get straight down to business. The old cliche is true - as parents you get very efficient with your fucking time.

Scott grabs his sleep shirt from behind his head and pulls it off, dumps it on the floor then steps out of his pyjama pants. 

He’s not wasting any time either. 

‘You’re incredible,’ he sighs, running his hands up her arms, across her décolletage and delicately palming her breasts before sucking each of her nipples.

And holy shit, he is so good at that.

‘How would you like me to fuck you? Your choice this morning,’ he whispers in her ear. 

He moves in to kiss her, cupping her face and biting her bottom lip, teasing her mouth open.

She feels like her arousal level has gone from 0 to 100 in 45 seconds. Fuck, she’s not complaining. She’s absolutely all for it. She wants an orgasm and she doesn’t want to risk any of their children preventing her from reaching her goal.

She takes Scott’s cock in her hand. He is already hard. So fast? That just drives her arousal level even further through the roof.

‘How about the chair?’ she suggests in a slow voice.

‘Ugh. Fuck. Yes,’ he groans. ‘An oldie but a goodie. Indeed, it’s all old school this morning. Tessa Jane, look at you, keen for a bit of retro-style fucking, eh?’

This makes her laugh. He’s such an idiot. Her idiot. Her adorable idiot.

He takes her hand and leads her over to the armchair in the corner of their room. It’s large with a high back. There’s plenty of room for her to straddle his lap and she can hold onto the back of the chair when needed.

She can’t wait to get started. They have fucked countless times on this chair. But not recently. Not for ages. It’s always good for both of them.

Before sitting in the chair, Scott turns her away from him and takes her breasts in his hand while he kisses the back of her neck. 

‘I’m so in love you with,’ he murmurs in her ear.

‘I have never doubted it,’ she turns her head to smile into his eyes. 

It’s the truth. She is intensely grateful for the depth and longevity of their love for each other. Their relationship has always been rock solid, of course not without dispute or angst, but a stable base on which they both wanted to build their family.

She reaches back and gently runs her fingernail over the tip of his cock. He whimpers with pleasure.

‘Come on Moir, I wanna do this. Sit down’.

He immediately complies, sitting down on the chair and she can’t position herself above him fast enough. 

‘Ready when you are,’ he gives her a cheeky wink.

‘I want you to have your way with me, my love. Don’t be gentle. I’m so ready. And I want you talk me through the whole thing,’ she instructs.

She descends down onto him.

‘Motherfucker,’ he moans as she starts slowly rocking on Scott’s cock while she holds the back of the chair behind him. 

‘Fuck, I love it when you’re bossy’ he smirks.

And he does love it when she’s bossy. He really does. This she knows from experience. She picks up the pace a little.

‘Tesssssssssssssss,’ he draws out her name with his mouth at her ear, ‘I love your body. I love it when you’re impaled on my cock, I love it when your tits are bouncing in my face, I love it when your hair falls over your shoulders like it is now, I love it when you’re this wet’. 

The way he’s talking is doing exactly what she wanted. Setting her on fire. Scott’s always been good at talking during sex. He never exaggerates or lies, it’s earnest and honest. And hot.

‘Fuck. Tess. Fuuuuuuuck. Can you hear the noise this is making? Listen to how filthy our fucking sounds. You’re so wet. Feels. Wet. Incredible. Bring your mouth to mine, I wanna kiss you. Now, Sweetheart’.

She does as he requests. It’s a messy, desperate kiss, it’s tongues and panting and nipping.

While he’s kissing her he grabs her ass and thrusts up into her over and over. Then he moves his hands to her hips and holds her in place while he fucks her harder.

‘Is this what you want? Hard and fast enough? Fuck, how is sex together so fucking good after all these years. I’m already starting to get close. How you doing?’ he moans.

He’s still thrusting in a way that’s doing magical things to her cunt. 

‘Don’t wanna stop yet. Please, not yet,’ she pants as he teases her taut nipple with his tongue. She loves that one of the best parts of fucking sitting like this is the attention he lavishes on her breasts.

‘You wanna change position?’ he asks before his mouth engulfs her tits and he sucks one nipple then the other. She really, really, REALLY loves having her nipples his mouth.

Suddenly, he pushes her shoulders away from him and holds her by one arm, low around her back.

‘Let me look at you,’ he grunts. ‘I wanna watch my cock fuck you. I wanna watch my cock fuck my wife’. He uses his other hand to lightly trace circles around her tits while he looks down between them.

Holy shitballs, her head almost explodes with want. This is some of the best Moir sex commentary in a while.

‘I wanna see us fuck too,’ she says as she brings her head forward and looks down to where he’s sliding in and out of her pussy. 

Scott rests their heads together and places both hands on her tits again, slowly pulling her nipples. Oh, magnificent. 

‘You wanna watch us fuck? We can do better than this, hang on a sec,’ he says.

He lifts her off his cock and turns her around. He sits on the edge of the chair and he positions her so his feet are close together and her feet are on the outside of his. Scott slowly eases her back into his cock. She feels him slide all the way along the front wall of her pussy and it makes her moan. 

That’s the spot. Yep, just there.

Scott leans them back in the chair a little and pulls her back so she’s resting flush against his chest.

‘Now look into the mirror’ he instructs. 

She looks straight ahead into the full length mirror against the bedroom wall. What she sees in the soft, early morning light makes her gasp. She’s sitting on Scott’s lap with her back against his chest. Her legs spread. Her long hair is cascading over her shoulders and Scott still has his hands on her knees, slightly pushing her legs open. Then he moves his hands to her nipples, teasing them between his thumb and forefinger. But what she is drawn to most is where his cock is nestled in her cunt. The way their bodies are angled she can see his cock, glistening and hard, and moving in and out of her cunt as he thrusts his hips. 

It’s mesmerising. 

They’ve fucked in front of a mirror plenty of times before but it’s never been this explicit. 

It’s x-rated explicit. 

XXX-rated explicit. 

Holy shit.

She watches herself reach down and stroke Scott’s balls. She circles her hand, then every now and then uses her nails to lightly scratch.

He grunts. 

She licks her hand and goes back to his balls again. Circling slowly. They lock eyes in the mirror. 

‘More’ he huffs. This time she doesn’t lick her hand but runs her fingers from his balls to where they’re joined. She touches his cock as it slides inside her. Scott’s right, the noise it filthy. She caresses his balls with her now sticky, damp fingers. 

He gasps.

‘How you doing? I’m getting close and I want you with me, OK?’ he says in her ear.

She can’t talk. Instead she just nods.

She’s still watching her pussy as Scott thrusts with more purpose, his cock disappearing further into her cunt. He starts thrusting faster, deeper. His breathing becomes harsh and laboured.

She can’t imagine doing this with anyone else but her husband. Watching themselves, so explicitly. It’s hot as fuck but so intimate. Almost sacred. She feels exposed. But in the best way possible. She feels like they’re sharing something so visceral and personal.

She finds her voice.

‘Talk to me again,’ she pleads. 

She hooks both her hands around the back of Scott’s head, running her hands in his hair, opening her body up to him more, giving him better access to her tits. It also makes her sink deeper onto his cock.

‘C’mon. Talk to me, and fuck me harder Moir,’ she instructs. 

‘Jesus fucking Christ Tess. This is without a doubt the hottest sex we’ve ever had. Are you watching this? Are you watching me fuck you?’

She nods.

Words escape him at that point and it’s just the sexiest fucking grunting in her ear. He holds down her hips and his thrusts get faster and more intense.

Christ on a motorcycle, he is right, this is off the charts hot. Why the fuck haven’t they done this before?

She can’t look away from the mirror, she reaches down with once hand and squeezes her hand around the base of his cock. 

It must be helpful because something in the way she touches his cock pushes Scott over the edge.

That’s it for him. 

He reaches his crescendo as he pushes up onto the balls of his feet, his heels off the floor as he drives into her, one, two, three times. Scott gives three primal grunts in her ear. One for each of his final thrusts. As he does this he presses down on her clit with his thumb, swirling around in the wetness, her own orgasm engulfing her as Scott quickly squeezes her nipples, so hard it hurts (in a very, very good way).

Her eyes are torn away from where his cock is fucking her as she involuntarily looks to the ceiling and rides out her orgasm in slow, deep rocks. 

She rests her head back on his shoulder. 

‘Holy shit. I was not envisaging that performance when I rolled over to kiss you 15 minutes ago,’ she gulps.

She looks to where his still hard cock is seated in her pussy, his cum leaking out of her.

Her back is sweaty, sticking to Scott’s chest. Scott grabs her chin and turns her face back towards him, kissing her deeply and slowly. It’s a sweet and delicate contrast to their hard and desperate fucking. He’s such a good guy. 

‘Seriously, Tess. I think that’s the best sex we’ve ever had,’ he growls, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

Scott wraps both arms around her and squeezes her tenderly to him, peppering soft kisses on her neck. 

He gently smacks the side of her leg. ‘You right to get up, Sweetheart?’ he asks, rubbing his hands down her arms.

‘If I must’ she sighs.

He helps her stand. She feels the warm, sticky fluids between her legs.

‘Good sex is so messy. Quick shower?’ she suggests, reaching for his hand. 

‘Love to,’ he responds, giving her a soft wink.

While in the shower Scott is at his affectionate best. He’s squarely in his post-amazing-sex mode and, as usual, it’s primarily manifesting as happy and handsy.

‘We need to move the forward facing chair/mirror combo into a higher rotation in our fucking regime,’ she announces as she rinses the shampoo out of her hair.

‘Yeah? I disagree. I kinda want to leave this morning up on a pedestal. You know, leave it as a mythical sexual high-point that we’ll refer to when we’re 80 and I can’t get it up properly. Just romanticise how fucking amazing it was and use it for peak mastabatory inspiration,’ he says with a straight face.

She laughs so hard she gets shampoo in her eye. It stings like a motherfucker.

‘You wouldn’t rather replicate it?’ she asks running her eye under the shower trying to eradicate the soapy sting. 

‘Honestly Virtch, that sex was absolutely amazing, so fucking good I’m not sure I didn’t just imagine it’. 

*

As they exit their ensuite he hears an insistent knocking at their bedroom door. 

‘Mommy, Daddy, I think your door’s broken,’ cries Ashy.

‘Right on cue,’ Tess chuckles.

He opens the door with a flourish.

‘Why Miss Ashlynn, what a pleasure to see you this bright, sunny morning!’ he sings.

‘Come on in, baby girl,’ Tess coos.

Ashlynn looks at her parents. Both he and Tess are wearing towels. 

‘Were you two in the shower together? Again?’ she says with all the disdain a five year old can muster.

Without missing a beat Tess sweeps up Ashlynn in her arms and smothers her little face in kisses and ‘I love yous’ before plopping her onto their bed. Ashlynn giggles with glee and responds with her own kisses and very enthusiastic ‘I love YOU, Mommy’.

He moves straight into I’m-lying-to-you-for-your-own-good mode. 

‘Of course we were in the shower together, Ashlynn Amy. It’s a great way to save water. Don’t you have a bath with Oli?’ he asks, very convincingly.

He pulls a funny face and pokes out his tongue to Ashlynn.

Ashlynn contemplates this for a minute.

‘Daddy, you’re so clever’ she squeals, jumping up to throw her arms around his neck and wrap her little legs around his torso.

Tess’ eyes lock with his and she nods to the armchair, raising her eyebrows, before coming over to join them for a cuddle. He rubs Tess’ back before giving both Ash and Tess a wet kiss on their cheeks.

‘You’re right Ashy. Your Daddy is a very multi-skilled man,’ laughs Tess.

*

Taking four kids out to dinner? Sounds way easier than it actually is. Firstly, you gotta find somewhere everyone likes to eat. Secondly, there’s the mechanics of getting four mini humans dressed, into and out of vehicles and safely seated at your restaurant of choice. Thirdly, there’s the hyper-vigilance you have to employ to make sure your kids are not annoying others in the restaurant.

That said, he and Tess have done this enough to have the routine down pat. They decided way back when Tom was a baby that they wouldn’t ever be that couple that wouldn’t do stuff ‘now that we have kids’.

So, they’ve been eating out as a family at least once a fortnight ever since Tom was born. 

Tomorrow is Ash’s first day at big school. So tonight they’re engaging in a Virtue Moir family tradition - the night before school dinner! As a reflection of her grown-up-edness Ash got to pick the restaurant.

And she chose... Denny’s.

At least it’ll be cheap. 

The six of them are squished into a booth, a mountain of pancakes, eggs, bacon and sausages on the table. Definitely not a five food groups kind of meal.

He is sitting between Ash and Oliver. Tess is opposite him sitting between Tom and James.

Ash is being just gorgeous, she’s so excited about finally heading off to big school like her brothers. She is sitting next to him, holding court, talking a mile a minute about the new boots she’s going to wear, the school bag she chose with Mommy and how Mommy is going to braid her hair tomorrow.

He looks across the table to Tess and sees tears in her eyes. 

‘You OK?’ he mouths.

‘She’s my baby,’ Tess mouths back.

He reaches through the mountain of diner food and takes Tess’ hand. Stroking it softly. This is big for them, a huge life change. He looks at Tess and his eyes tells her he knows. He knows. He feels it too. She gives a small nod.

Time to lighten mood.

‘So, Moir family. Who wants to hear about the time Mom forgot we were married?’ his voice projects across the table.

‘That never happened!’ laughs 13 year old Tom, laughs so hard he almost knocks his drink over. ‘There is no way that happened, right Mom?’

Tom puts his arm around Tess’ shoulders and she grins, wrapping her arm around his waist. 

‘You’re a good kid, I love you,’ she laughs back at him. 

‘Mommy, you did not!’ Ashy states indignantly, her little palm slapping the table in disgust.

Tess gives Ashlynn a look that very firmly tells her that she’s forgotten her manners.

‘Sorry, Mommy,’ whispers their contrite little lady.

He gathers Ash into his side and kisses her forehead before looking at her in a way that tells her it was not OK to speak to her mother like that. 

Then he puts on a faux scandalised face. 

‘I know, right! Who’d forget they were married to me?’ he scoffs.

‘I would never forget that Daddy,’ Ash gives her solemn oath. 

Tess’ eyes flash to his, she bites her lip and tries to stifle a giggle.

Their thoughtful ten year old, James, who is sitting next to Tess, looks pensive for a moment. 

‘Maybe it happened. But there would be a very good reason, right Mom?’ James furrows his brow. 

Tess kisses James on the cheek and wraps him up in a huge cuddle. She shrugs her shoulders.

‘What do you think Oli?’ he asks their youngest son. ‘Would Mom forget she was married?’

‘Mommy is the smartest person I know, so if she forgot she did it on purpose,’ he responds with unwavering confidence. 

Everyone goes quiet. 

‘Well, Mommy?’ he squeezes her hand. ‘Did you forget that we were married?’

*

All her favourite people turn to her. The five people at the centre of her world. She adores that each of their kids’ reactions is a reflection of their personality. 

Confident, fun loving Thomas, sweet and analytical James, trusting and affectionate Oliver and Daddy’s girl Ashlynn.

She looks to Scott and takes a deep breath. 

‘I’ll tell you the answer in a sec but first Daddy and I wanted to congratulate Ashy on starting big school tomorrow. It’s so exciting! Ashy, you’re gonna do amazing stuff at school, everyone at this table loves you so much. We’re all so proud of you. Be kind, make lots of friends and be yourself’. 

She wills herself not to cry. She’s hanging on by a thread.

Scott can she’s on the precipice of unraveling, so he steps in.

‘And now, in the Virtue Moir ‘night before first day of school’ tradition let’s make a toast’.

Scott raises his glass, ‘To Ashlynn!’

‘To Ashlynn!’ the rest of the table chants in response.

‘So, Mooooooooom,’ drawls Tom, his eyebrows raised just like his fathers. He kisses her cheek and squeezes her shoulders. 

‘Yeah, Mommy, did you really forget?’ Ash bounces up on her knees then throws her arms around Scott’s neck. He pulls Ashlynn onto his lap.

‘Tell the truth, please Mommy,’ orders Oliver, biting his lip. Scott senses his nervousness and she’s glad to see him sweep an arm around Oli.

James leans up and whispers in her ear ‘It doesn’t matter if you did, Mom, I still love you’. 

‘Thank you, Jamie,’ she kisses his nose.

She looks at Scott. He’s beaming.

‘Got everything you ever wanted, Moir?’ she teases.

‘Yep, right here at this table,’ he grins.

*

(To be continued...)

**Author's Note:**

> Coming up in Part 2
> 
> \- Did Tess really forget they were married?  
> \- Tom and Scott have another ‘where do babies come from?’ talk  
> \- Ashlynn’s first day at school does not go as good planned.


End file.
